Dual Academy Zoo
by Emil Steilson
Summary: It's a zoo what else are you going to do. Warnig: Mpreg spiritshipping, darkspiritshipping, and many others. On hold for now. This story is now up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Jaden Yuki one of the many wolfs at Dual Academy Zoo. He and his brothers Haou Yuki and Judai Yuki are the leader of the pack. Jesse Anderson, Johan Anderson, and Yohan Anderson are Jaden, Judai, and Haou's mates. Jesse was Jaden's mate, Johan was Haou's mate, and Yohan is Judai's mate. The rest of the pack contained of Atticus, Alexis, Asuka, and Fubuki Rhodes, Syrus, Sho, Zane, and Ryo Truesymbol, Blair, and last but not least Aster and Edo Phoenix.

Jaden looked at the humans that walked past. He then looked over at Haou and Johan as they played with each other. Syrus and Sho where playing hide and seek with Zane and Ryo. Jaden signed softly as he and Jesse sun bathed. There habitat looked like a forest and had an open top that could be closed. He was carrying Jesses' pups at the moment and was due today so he had to be careful. This was Jaden and Jesse first litter of pups so they were very excited. Jaden was white, dark brown, and light brown. He was solid white and on his feet he had light brown that turned to bark brown and had four white dots on each front/back leg. On his tail he had white dots going all down his tail that was light brown that turned to dark brown with rich chocolate brown eyes.

Jesse was teal blue with beautiful emerald eyes.

Jaden whimpered as he felt a contraction hit. Jaden looked over at his mate. "Jesse it time." Jaden whimpered as another contraction hit only harder. Jesse head snapped to Jaden. His eyes wide with slight fear and happiness as he hears what Jaden had said. Jesse Picked Jaden up by the scuff of the neck and carried him to their den where he could give birth.


	2. Chapter 2

It took three hours of labor. Jaden was very tired and was currently feeding the eight new born pups. He was tired and needed rest but he had to feed the pups. The pups names were Jack who had blonde fur with light amethyst eyes, Yusei who had black fur with lightning bolts that were yellow and went from his eye all the way to his rear and had bright blue eyes; Luna & Leo the two twins that were a dark teal green. Leo has Brown eyes and Luna has emerald green eyes. Then there was Len & Rin they both were blonde and have blue eyes and the last two twins are Zero & Ichiro they were silver with light amethyst eyes. Jaden fell in to a deep sleep after the pups fell asleep. Jesse walked in and smile at the sight that he thought was cut. He walked over to Jaden and lies down beside Jaden and put his head over Jaden's neck and went to sleep as well. The next day Jesse woke up and went to the back of the habitat to get food for Jaden, himself, and the pups. The others noticed his presents and ran up to him. "Where is Jaden-nii! He better be ok." Haou yelled at Jesse as he ran up. "Jaden's fine. He at the den he's tired and has to watch the pups that he birthed yesterday." Jesse said calmly. The gate opened and the care taker walked in with a bucket of meat. Jesse yipped happily. "Well, someone's happy aren't they?" The care taker Banner, joked as he gave the meat to the wolves.

Banner noticed Jaden's absence and looked at Jesse as he ate his meat quickly. "Jesse where's Jaden." Banner asked the teal wolf. Jesse moved his head to the direction of the dens. "Why is Jaden at the dens?" Banner questioned as he fallowed Jesse how was carrying Jaden's meat towards the den. Banner fallowed quickly. Jesse went in his den where small yips and barks could be heard. Banners eyes widened at the sight of eight pups all unique in there on way. Banner smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse smiled at Jaden and the pups and placed the meat in front of Jaden. "Here love, eat up." Jesse said. "Thanks Jess. Thank you." Jaden said as he ate the food. Jack, Yusei, Luna & Leo, Len & Rin, and Zero & Ichiro drank the milk that their mother produced for them to drink. Jaden signed and looked at Jesse. "Soon they will be able to hear, than talk, and then walk in three weeks' time, Jesse." Jaden whispered softly to his mate that was watching the pups careful as they ate.

Jesse smiled and looked at Jaden. "They will be able to come out of the den when they are able to walk. But until than you won't be able to come out of the den, love. You know that, right?" The teal wolf said. The tri color wolf looked over at Jesse with a look that said 'I know that baka.' Jesse signed. "You told me that already." Jaden said in mock anger. Jesse smiled at Jaden and licked his forehead. The two wolfs looked at the pups and smiled. "Jaden They beautiful." The teal wolf whispered to the tri colored wolf. Jaden nodded. Three weeks later. Jaden looked at the scared pups and smiled. "Don't be scared there are just some other wolves here and there friendly. As far as I Know there are no new wolves here." Jaden said happily. The pups nodded. Jesse was sitting outside watching as the others came up with a new wolf. Jesse blinked. "Who's the new wolf?" Jesse asked. "This is Jim." Haou said in his normal tone. Jaden nodded. "So what are you doing, Jesse?" Johan asked. "Jaden is trying to get the pups to come out of the den for the first time." The teal wolf answered. Jack came out first being the oldest, than Yusei, Luna, Leo, Rin, Len, Zero, and Ichiro. Jaden fallowing Ichiro. "There so cute." Alexis, Asuka, and Blair squealed. The pups looked around and closed their eyes. "It's too bright." Jack complained. "It's supposed to be like that." Jaden laughed lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

They all smiled. Jaden looked at Jim in question. "Who are you?" Jaden asked in nervousness. Jesse looked at Jaden who had gotten in front of his and Jesse's pups. Jesse smiled and said "His name is Jim, love." Jesse walked up to Jaden and licked his head. Jaden smiled. "He's not dangerous so you don't have to worry." Jesse said softly and sweetly. "I believe you Jess." Jaden replied. "I'm Jaden Yuki the youngest brother and leader. my brothers are Judai Yuki and Haou Yuki." Jaden replied. "You use way to much when introducing yourself." Jim exclaimed. Jaden Just smiled. The rest of the day went fairly well for they had a lot more humans stop at the sight of the eight new members. The only difference was there were two man and a woman watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

Help from PrincessAnime08 thanks for your help

Later Jaden went to sleep with Jesse beside him. *In Jaden's dream.*

Jaden looked around and whimpered. He remembered this place well. To well really. It was a lab. Jaden whimpered as he sow the machinery it scared him horribly. All the needles and tools used to cut into poor creators that are to be experimented on. Jaden sow some people walk in with some wolf pups. The pups were Jaden's! Jaden tried to move but he was frozen stiff he couldn't move at all he was in shock. The tri color wolf looked more carefully at the humans to see it was the same people that experimented on him. Jaden looked around and couldn't find Jesse. All Jaden wanted was Jesse that's all he wanted at that moment in time was his precious mate. That was all but he wanted his pups as well it seems it was to much to ask for.

*Outside Jaden's dream*

Jaden awoke with a start and was now on edge he move over closer to where Jesse was supposed to be but Jesse and the others were now where to be found. Jaden was still in the encloser but it was quiet. "Jesse." Jaden yelled as he started to cry. Jaden was so scared that he couldn't move he felt that they were gone. Like the pack had left.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaden cried. He looked at the trees and heard a rustle. Jesse stepped out and rushed over to the crying tricolored wolf. Jesse nuzzled Jaden softly and tenderly. Jesse smiled at Jaden. Jaden just stayed close. "I thought that you all left me." Jaden whispered to scared that Jesse would leave. "I would never leave you love. Let's go back to the den." Jesse said. "Ok." Jaden said softly not crying anymore. Jaden and Jesse walked back to the den and walked in to find Jack, Yusei, Luna, Leo, Rin, Len, Zero, and Ichiro. The 8 pups looked over and ran to their mother as the 2 entered. Jaden smiled at the pups and licked Len, Leo, Yusei, and Ichiro the youngest or the sets of twins. The older pups smiled they preferred there father to their mother, but still loved Jaden. Jaden lied down next to the den wall making shore that Jesse could still fit behind him. The pups lie down in front of Jaden and Jesse lied down behind Jaden. Jesse smiled and licked Jaden. Jaden smiled at him lovingly. They soon fell into a deep sleep but Jesse stayed alert to any sound that could bring harm to his mate and pups. Like any wolf he wanted his first litter of pups to be safe as well as his mate. The next morning Jesse was first to awaken like most the time. Jaden always stayed with the pups until they awoke. But there was camion going on outside the den and that awoke Jaden and the pups. The pups being curious started to walk to the exit of the den. Jaden instantly got in front of them. Jesse walked out to see a two men and a woman how were talking to the owner of the zoo there were camera men and that kind of stuff. Jesse looked at Jaden and nodded thus Jaden let the pups out of the den. The others came out of the den and looked at the people how were coming inside. Jaden got in front of Jack, Yusei, Luna, Leo, Rin, Len, Zero, and Ichiro how were frightened by the flashing lights. The owner, the men and the woman walked closer, "Don't worry Jaden, Jesse these people won't harm you or the pups." The owner Shepard softly said, unknown to him he was dead wrong as Jaden and Jesse stepped away from the pups the men and the woman graded the pups and left in no time. No one was at the zoo seen as it was close no one would be able to catch them. Jaden whimpered and Jesse moved over to him. Jaden moved closer to Jesse as he looked sadly at Jesse. Jesse, Haou, Judai, Johan, Yohan, Jim, Zane, Aster, and Edo all growled angrily in warning that meant stay away and get out. All thou Jim was a newest wolf in the pack he would help protect the youngest alpha of the pack and would keep the whole pack safe no matter what it took.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lover (Me): Hay everyone how are you? Sorry about some mistakes in the spelling and words that didn't belong.**

Jaden whimpered and tears started to roll down his cheeks. Judai, Haou, Johan, and Jehu (That's Yohan. He will be called Jehu so yeah.) walked over to try to help Jesse calm Jaden down, but Jesse growled in warning to stay away. "We'll go back to our dens and I suggest that you take Jaden back to your den right now he's most likely stressed out." Judai whispered to scare to voice his opinion any higher at how the teal wolf was growling. The other wolves walked back to their dens. Jesse on the other hand was having trouble getting Jaden back to the den since Jaden was trying to go to the exit. Jaden was in a dazed like state most likely having a halusanion. Jesse signed and walked away with Jaden how had came back to reality. Jesse looked worried. "Don't worry Jaden we'll get the pups back some how."

**Lover: Sorry this chap is so so so so so so so so short. I only have one more day of school and than I'm out for the summer. Plus I have a new idea for another story so yeah. Waa my asthma is acting up and I'm getting sick. TT_TT**

**Jaden: Don't cry its ok. (Hugs lover)**


End file.
